The currently existing related art involves several apparatuses for use with electrical wall sockets. One such invention is a safety plug for preventing electrocution of small children and pets. This plug usually comprises two thick plastic prongs formed on a small plastic plate. The plug is inserted into an electrical wall socket, whereby a snug friction fit is formed between the electrical elements of the socket and the plastic prongs, whereby any possible electrical connection from the socket to the environment is prevented, and thereby providing small children and pets with a safer environment. While child safety plugs have their purpose, they indeed prevent handy electrical connection when otherwise desired. Further, such child safety plugs are intended to serve only one socket at a time.
Conversely, other related art apparatuses involve a connector or an adapter for either improving or preserving the electrical connection between any given socket and an electrical plug from a peripheral device. Such products typically comprise connectors or adapters which are electrically conductive and which function as an electrical interface or coupling to the socket. Specifically, these adapters or connectors, e.g., electrical buses, provide an electrical coupling between a primary electrical device and a secondary or peripheral electrical device. This electrical coupling indeed serves to prevent undue wear and tear on the conductive elements of the primary electrical device's electrical receptacle which would otherwise occur as a result of constant engaging and disengaging of the secondary electrical device's connector. However, the use of such adapters or connectors only serves to provide another source of electrical failure and potentially alters the electrical characteristics between the primary device and the secondary device. As with the child safety plugs, such connectors or adapters are intended to serve only one socket at a time.
Thus, a long-felt need is seen to exist for a kit and a method for shimming a plurality of electrical sockets. In particular, a long-felt need is seen to exist for a kit and a method for mechanically shimming a plurality of single electrical sockets as well as a plurality of pairs of electrical sockets.